oldschool_runescape_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Effigy
Dark Effigy is an Ultimate Quest (A quest classed greater than Grandmaster) that features in Old School Runescape for players who have completed every single quest to date. To begin Dark Effigy, you must collect a mysterious package from a bank clerk in Lumbridge. Difficulty: Ultimate (Proceed at your own peril!) Length: Extremely Long Summary A strange figure had delivered a parcel to Lumbridge Bank especially for you. Inside, an invitation to join an ancient and powerful cult. To join, you must sort after a legendary artifact. Unlucky for you, the artifact randomly selected happens to be the most deadly! Requirements Must beable to defeat Grand Dragon (Level 714) and several very high leveled enemies. Throughout the quest, you will have to fight all grandmaster bosses that featured in previous quests. Quest Requirements All quests to date - Once the player has claimed the mysterious package, they don't have to complete future quests to progress. Rewards * Ability to purchase and wear an Effigy Helmet - Absorbs all dragonfire damage and converts it into lifepoints. Grants equivalent stats to a Dragon Full Helm. * Hoard of Coins - 7,500,000GP * Access to the God's Guild. * Access to the Realm of Lost Quests (Allows you to replay a certain quest - in a harder difficulty). * Ability to fight Effigy Demons in the God's Guild Crucible. * Medal of Guthix - When worn, you will not have to pay gp for any services (boat travel, Brimhaven Dungeon, Port Karim gates, etc). Battles throughout Quest * Grand Dragon (Level 714) * Dark Vorkath (Level 468) * Dark Glough (Level 422) * Ruby (Level 198) * Sapphire (Level 198) * Emerald (Level 198) * Effigy Demon (Level 189) * Possessed Warrior (Level 126) * Archeologist (Level 75) x4 Hints: Grand Dragon - Possesses dragonfire that's different to regular dragonfire. The Grand Dragon's dragonfire can inflict a poison effect and even a disease effect! An anti-fire and anti-dragon shield or Dragonfire Shield is required for the battle, as the dragonfire is a one hit ko. The Dragon's weakness is ranged attacks. Ruby Bolts (e) are suggested. To find the Dark Efigy's location, the player must travel around Runescape and locate all three gem prophets: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Once all three have perished, the player can merge the gem drops together to create a Passion Flute. Upon blowing on the Passion Flute, the player will be visited by an Elder Eagle which will take the player to the Dungeon of Darkness. Dungeon of Darkness The location of the Dark Effigy and the home of the Grand Dragon. The Dungeon is a huge pit of darkness. It requires your newly constructed Holy Light to see inside. The first floor contains Black Demons, Black Dragons and Dark Elves. The second floor contains Effigy Demons and the third floor contains the Grand Dragon. All other floors descending are blocked off by debris. The player must defeat an Effigy Demon for it's ashes in order to use on the Dark Effigy Shrine. When the player has gotten the ashes, he/she must descend into the Grand Room. Here, the Dark Effigy is seen locked on a shrine. Upon using the ashes, the inanimate Dragon awakens from the centre of the room and the boss battle will begin. After defeating the Grand Dragon, you will beable to take the Dark Effigy.